Oh, no! Not him!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Oh, no! Not him." says Misty.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Author's note: This is story was requested by my friend Nicole of the Bedroom and her sister Jenny of the Bathroom.**

* * *

**Oh, no! Not him!**

**Misty travel alone far from her gym for the first time in years and for the first time since she became Ash Ketchum's wife.**

**She has a team of six strong Pokémon with her.**

**Right now she is on a flight from Kanto to Hoenn.**

"I hope I can find some new awesome Pokémon." says Misty.

Today she wear a purple top, a short black leather skirt and brown combat boots and her hair is down, falling across her shoulders in a casual way.

To her surprise when she arrive in Hoenn, someone's waiting for her, a man in a black cloak with his hood up.

As he takes off his hood to reveal who he is, Misty says "Oh, no! Not him."

Why does Misty react that way?

Because the man is none other than Mr Bonding. The man who gives out so-called O-Powers for trainers to use, but is also a creepy horny pervert.

"Mr Ketchum's wife, over here." says Mr Bonding.

Kinda sad that he's already seen her, Misty walk over to Mr Bonding.

"Damn! How the crap did you know I was gonna be here?" says Misty.

"I stalk people, remember? It's part of my thing. How about a lil' bit of good old bonding?" says Mr Bonding.

"No, thanks. I hate you. And I know what you're after. You're not gettng it. I'm a married woman." says Misty.

"Sure you are, baby!" says Mr Bonding with a sarcastic smile.

"Look, this is a damn wedding ring." says Misty as she hold up her hand so her golden wedding ring shine in the sunlight.

"What your husband doesn't know, won't hurt him." says Mr Bonding.

"You can't make me cheat." says Misty.

"I'll try." says Mr Bonding as he try to kiss Misty and grab her boobs.

"Hands off, ya perv!" says Misty.

"Sure, if you put your hands on this magnificent pants-snake, baby." says Mr Bonding as he unzip his pants to reveal his big stinky dick.

"No way I'll touch that disgusting thing." says Misty.

"C'mon, gutie-girl. Give me a handjob." says Mr Bonding.

"I'd never do that." says Misty.

"Why?" says Mr Bonding.

"Because I'm a loyal wife to Ash. He is the one I love." says Misty.

"At least make me cum." says Mr Bonding.

"I won't do that, perv." says Misty.

Mr Bonding grab Misty and get ready to rape her.

"Eat crap!" says Misty in anger as she kick Mr Bonding hard in the balls, making him bend over in pain.

Misty run away from the place.

"I'll find you sooner or later!" scream Mr Bonding in anger and pain.

"Mauville City, please." says Misty as she get into a taxi.

"Sure, as long as ya pay me." says the taxi driver.

"I am a gym leader so I get free travel." says Misty.

"Okay." says the taxi driver.

2 hours later, Misty step out from the taxi in Mauville City.

"Okay, finally I'm here and thank Arceus that Mr Bonding's not here too. That man's so damn perverted." says Misty as she walk to a hotel where a room is already waiting for her, since she sent an e-mail ahead to reserve a room.

In her hotel room, Misty takes a nap.

When she wake up she goes down to the hotel dining room.

"Mrs Ketchum, what an honor. And which food would you like today?" says a waitress.

"Do you have pasta and fish?" says Misty.

"Sure. One spicy luxury pasta and fried Basculin, coming right up, lady." says the waitress as she lead Misty to a VIP table on the second level of the room.

"Thanks, but I'm here on private travel, not on behalf of the Pokémon League, so I don't need the full VIP crap." says Misty.

"I understand, but here at Hotel Virgalis all those who work for the league always get VIP treatment no matter if they are here on official business or not." says the waitress.

"Okay then. Also along with the food, get me a bottle of wine, a 1972 from Kalos if you have one." says Misty.

"We most likely do, Mrs Ketchum." says the waitress and then walk away.

Misty takes a seat and pul out her Pokédex that is styled after the original classic Kanto version, but painted in gloss white and with modern updated features.

She use the dex to check her national dex status. She have 527 confirmed caught Pokémon in total, 6 of them being shiny.

"Oh, not bad...527. That's only 43 less than Ash. The babe still got it." says a happy Misty.

Misty is still the Cerulean City gym leader, but lately she has been thinking about possibly retire soon.

Misty is not old, but she wanna spend more time with Ash and she doesn't enjoy Pokémon battles as much as she used to.

The only problem is that is she wanna retire, she needs to find someone who can replace her, otherwise Lance will declare her gym as shut down forever.

She know nobody who can take over the position as gym leader. The only one she's found is not even a Water-type trainer and being a very proud Water-type specialist herself, Misty wants her gym to remain a Water gym.

"I need to find someone who can maintain the Cerulean gym's old tradition of Water-type Pokémon." says Misty.

4 minutes later, the waitress show up with the food and wine.

"Here, lady." says the waitress.

"Thanks." says Misty.

The waitress smile and then she walk away.

Misty starts to eat.

"Awww! Such wonderful food." says Misty.

42 minutes later, when she's done eating dinner, Misty walk back to her room.

"Hi, baby!" says Mr Bonding as he and a Hypno teleport into the room. "I'm gonna fuck your cutie pussy."

Mr Bonding unzip his pants to reveal his big brown dick. His dick smell like crap.

"Stop!" says Misty in anger.

"Why? Don't you desire my dick in your pussy? C'mon, let's have hot sex with passion, Misty." says Mr Bonding.

"I hate you! You're a disgusting man and that dick of yours is disgusting." says Misty.

"Don't fool yourself, woman. You get wet in your pussy by looking at my large dick." says Mr Bonding.

"Wet...? No! Far from it." says Misty.

Misty call out her Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, use Focus Blast." says Misty.

Poliwrath's Focus Blast sends Mr Bonding flying out through a window.

"Okay, return." says Misty, calling her Poliwrath back into its Poké Ball.

Misty sit down on the bed.

"Why the fuck does Mr Bonding not get that I hate him?" mumbles Misty.

Suddenly Misty's phone beeps.

She grab it and answer.

"Hi, babe. Are you okay?"

The person who call is Misty's husband Ash Ketchum.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Good. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, Ash."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"How long do you plan to stay in Hoenn?"

"Just a week, my man. You won't be without pussy to fuck for more than that. And don't worry. I miss your dick as much as you miss my pussy, trsut me."

"Okay, babe. Have fun."

"I'll try to. Bye."

Misty ends the phone call.

The next day.

"Oh, yeah!" says Misty as she wake up.

She put on a tight yellow leather top and tiny denim shorts with red suspenders, a more adult and sexy version of her classic outfit from when she and Ash first met.

"I look so fuckable and strong." says a happy Misty as she look at herself in the mirror.

Misty grab her small black belt-bag and strap it to her shorts.

Then she walk to the hotel dining room to eat breakfast.

She eat a vego-burger and drink coffee.

4 hours later, Misty walk in a nearby forest.

Suddenly a small Pokémon appear. It is a young Poochyena.

Misty use her Poliwrath to knock out the Poochyena and then she catch it.

"Not a Water-type, but what the fuck? A chick can go outside her ring a bit." says Misty.

She use her Pokédex to check out the new Poochyena.

The Poochyena is female, level 2 and only knows the move Growl.

Misty continue walking until she get to a lake.

"Alright...time to catch an actual Water-type." says Misty as she swing her fishing rod.

The line splash into the water.

22 minutes later, she has not found any Pokémon in the water.

"Hi, slut." says Mr Bonding as he walk up to Misty.

"Leave me alone, ya damn perv!" says Misty in anger.

"Only if you let me fuck your cutie pussy." says Mr Bonding.

"I'll never let your disgusting dick inside my pure pussy." says Misty.

"Why? It's stiff and firm." says Mr Bonding.

"Perhaps so, but it also smell like a dirty old toilet and you might have some sort of creepy damn STD and I don't want you to five that to me, damn it." says Misty.

"STD...? I'm a very healthy fucker." says Mr Bonding.

"Somehow I feel that is not true." says Misty. "You've probably fucked a lot of street-whores with far from clean pussies."

"C'mon, Misty. If you're not going to let me fuck you, at least give me a little sweet blowjob." says Mr Bonding.

"Hell no!" says Misty. "In the name of Arceus, there's no way in a thousand damn years I'd ever wrap my mouth around your disgusting dick."

"Misty, admit that you wanna suck me off right now." says Mr Bonding.

"I hate you!" says Misty in anger.

"Sexy. Slightly raw women get better orgasms." says Mr Bonding.

Misty kick Mr Bonding in the balls, making him scream in pain.

Mr Bonding run away.

The next day.

Once again, Misty is by the lake, fishing for water-type Pokémon.

Suddenly she reel in a shiny Seaking.

Misty use her Poliwrath to knock it out.

"Poké Ball, go!" says Misty as she throw a Poké Ball and catch the Seaking.

It works.

"Yeah!" says a happy Misty.

Almost 22 minutes later, Misty also catch a Carvanha in a Great Ball.

"Nice." says Misty.

The Carvanha is female.

Once back at the hotel, Misty takes a nap.

51 minutes later, Misty wakes up, hearing a voice that says "Give me a sweet blowjob, woman."

Misty sit up and sees Mr Bonding standing next to the bed with his dick out.

"No!" says Misty.

"Please." says Mr Bonding.

"No. I hate you." says Misty.

"Maybe so, but I love you and I wanna have sex with you. See how hard you make my dick get." says Mr Bonding.

"Uh..."says Misty, but then she suddenly get an idea.

"Do some sort of sex with me, Misty Ketchum." says Mr Bonding.

Misty grab Mr Bonding's dick, pretending that she's going to give him a handjob, but instead she grab it so hard that it hurts for Mr Bonding and then twist and bend the dick as if she wanted to pull it to pieces, which she almost does.

"Stop! Not like that, bimbo! That hurts...!" scream Mr Bonding in pain. "That's not how you jerk a man off..."

"You damn perv, did you really think I'd jerk off a disgusting horny fucker like you?" says Misty.

Misty bend Mr Bonding's dick so much that a scar appear on it and blood pour out from the scar.

"Holy crap, be gentle with that...it's my dick!" says Mr Bonding.

"No." says Misty as she use the full force of her right hand to break Mr Bonding's dick completely off.

The piece she break off, Misty throw out through the window.

Mr Bonding jump out through the window to save his dick, even though the room is on the fourth floor.

"Arceus, bless me and make Mr Bonding leave me alone." says Misty in a clam mature tone as she pray to Arceus.

2 hours later.

"La la al, sweet I am!" sings Misty while she feed her Pokémon.

Misty is glad that Mr Bonding hasn't showed up again.

She hate him and don't wanna meet him ever.

Misty plan to return to the lake later to look for more new Water-types.

4 hours later, Misty sit by the lake, fishing for Water-type Pokémon.

"NO!" scream Misty in fear and pain as Mr Bonding suddenly appear in a flash of pink magic light.

"You're my little cutie whore!" says Mr Bonding as he grab Misty, pull down her pants, unbutton his own pants and starts to rape Misty in the pussy.

"Stop!" scream Misty, who hate being fucked by Mr Bonding and his ugly disgusting dick.

Misty doesn't understand how Mr Bonding's dick is healed again.

"Yes! Such a sweet erotic fuckable pussy!" moans Mr Bonding.

He is very horny.

"Stop!" says Misty in anger.

Misty does not enjoy being fucked by Mr Bonding.

"I don't like this!" says Misty.

"Oh, but I love it." says Mr Bonding.

"Why do you rape me?" scream Misty.

"You're sexy!" moans Mr Bonding.

"I sure am, but not for your pleasure!" says Misty. "I am a married woman! Stop! Pull out, now!"

Mr Bonding fuck harder and it hurts for Misty.

"That hurts, damn it...!" says Misty in pain.

"I feel only sexy joy, baby!" moans Mr Bonding as he rape Misty with all of his strength.

Misty try to get free, but somehow Mr Bonding is much stronger than he looks so he hold her in place while he fuck her pussy with his big brown dick.

"You're so damn fuckable! Maybe even the best slut I've ever banged in my whole life!" moans Mr Bonding.

"Pull out, ya damn perv! Don't dare to cum in me!" scream Misty.

Unfortunately the screaming makes Mr Bonding even more horny than he already is.

"Holy shit, such a soft erotic pussy you have!" moans Mr Bonding.

"Don't cum...don't cum!" scream Misty.

"I'll cum in you, my sweet whore!" moans Mr Bonding.

"What...? I'm not a whore and you're not allowed to cum in me!" says Misty in anger.

"Oh, you are my whore!" moans Mr Bonding.

"That's not true!" says Misty.

Mr Bonding fuck faster.

"I'm gonna cum soon, babe!" moans Mr Bonmding.

"Ash is the only man who can call me babe!" scream Misty.

"Shut up! No screaming! Only sex moans!" moans Mr Bonding.

"Never! There's no way I'd ever moan sexy for a perverted man like you! Get your own woman if you wanna fuck!" says Misty.

"No need for other women!" moans Mr Bonding. "I have you!"

"Leave her alone! She's the wife of Ash ktechum!" says a strong female voice.

Just as he is about to cum, Mr Bonding is blasted away from Misty by a huge Hyper Beam.

Misty look to the side and sees May Maple and her Blaziken.

Now as an adult, May look different than she did as a teen, but Misty can still clearly see that it's May.

"Thanks." says Misty.

"Anytime. I was nearby and when I saw what that perv was doing I knew I had to help you." says May.

"I'm glad you saved me. Mr Bonding was about to cum in me against my will. The damn disgusting pervert raped me." says Misty.

"Yes, that was obvious. Good that I got here in time before he managed to cum." says May.

Misty wash her pussy withw ater from the lake and then pull her pants back up.

"So, how's life in Alol?" says Misty.

"Very good. Jason's asked me to marry him." says May.

"That's so sweet. What brings you back to Hoenn?" says Misty.

"One final adventure...sort of...before I settle down and become a little housewife." says May with a cute smile.

"Even if you're getting married you don't need to stop being a trainer, look at me." says Misty.

"Yeah, but I promised Jason to retire when I marry him and I'm okay with that." says May.

May live in Alola with a man named Jason DiVael who is the trial captain of Melemele island, since Ilima is dead.

"As long as you're true to yourself I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life." says Misty.

"Thanks, Misty. You truly are a good friend." says May.

"I do my best to be. Heard from Dawn lately?" says Misty.

"Dawn called me a couple weeks ago. She said she'd be goin' to Kalos." says May.

"What's she gonna do there?" says Misty.

"Just a vacation to relax." says May.

"Okay." says Misty.

Later, back in Misty's room.

May and Misty drink tea.

"I don't know how to thank you for saving me from Mr bonding." says Misty.

"No need for anything special, Misty. You'd done the same for me." says May.

"True, but you deserve a proper thanks for it." says Misty.

"Relax. I ask for nothing." says May.

"Okay." says Misty.

"Ladies, good you're both here. I can fuck you both." says Mr Bonding as he teleport into the room.

"You again?" says Misty.

"Did you really think I give up on my favorite porno-cutie so easy?" says Mr Bonding.

"Only my husband is allowed to call me sexy things." says Misty in anger as she call out her Poliwrath.

May call out her Blaziken.

"This time you won't scare me off like before. I have my own Pokémon now, my whores." says Mr Bonding as he call out an Alolan Raticate.

"Poliwrath!" says Misty.

"Blaziken!" says May.

"Duo-Attack, now!" says Misty and May.

Poliwrath and Blaziken both use Hyper Beam to knock out Mr Bonding's Raticate with a single hit.

"No, no, no!" says Mr Bonding.

Poliwrath use Hydro Pump to blast Mr Bonding out through the window.

This time Mr Bonding has none of his tricks so he fall to the street down below and die.

"Now I no longer need to worry about being raped by him." says Misty.

"Yeah, but what if Looker finds out. You might go to prison for murder." says May.

"I don't think there's any risk of that. I battled in self-defense." says Misty.

"True." says May.

"Yeah." says Misty.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
